Translation of written materials from one language into another are required more often and are becoming more important as information moves globally and trade moves worldwide. Translation is often expensive and subject to high variability depending on the translator, whether human or machine.
Translations are difficult to evaluate since each sentence may be translated in more than one way.
Marketplaces are used to drive down costs for consumers, but typically require a level of trust by a user. Reputation of a seller may be communicated in any number of ways, including word of mouth and online reviews, and may help instill trust in a buyer for a seller.